Surges
The most complex and theoretically esoteric of all illuminations, Surges are the result of pure power channeled through the many facets of the evoker’s own being. Though ultimately as short-lived as all illuminations, surges can impart surprising and potent changes upon enemies and allies for their duration. Effects delivered through a surge have a base duration of one round. Evoking a Surge illumination is a swift action. Foundation Components Battles (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) Awed bystanders have whispered often of the alacrity of the most powerful magical girls. They move not with the precise form and motion of a master swordsman, but with a blinding swiftness born of passion and the very light they wield. If this illumination costs at least 7m, when the recipient of the surge makes a full attack, she may make an additional attack at her highest base attack bonus. For every additional 7m of cost, the illumination grants its target an additional attack at her highest base attack bonus. These extra attacks do not stack with those granted by Haste or similar effects. Consumption (Stargazer) To an evoker, light is life, and wonder, and beauty untold. But such radiance can be an awful thing to those who have not been touched by its power - a ghastly-bright inner fire that consumes their very souls. The target of the surge must make a Fortitude save or contract a supernatural illness known as Radiant Wasting, the result of a shard of tainted light embedded deep in their essence. This functions just as any other supernatural disease, with a save DC equal to the evoker's illumination save DC, an incubation period of one day, and no infection vector beyond use of this surge. Radiant Wasting deals 1d4 damage to one ability score, chosen by the evoker when she crafts an illumination with this component. For every 4m of this illumination's cost, she may select an additional ability score to deal 1d4 damage to, or increase the damage to an already selected ability by +2. Radiant Wasting may be cured like any other disease, but effects that emulate diseases (such as the spell Contagion) are unable to mimic it: Radiant Wasting's symptoms are too volatile, and too closely tied to individual evokers, to be reproduced with any sort of coherency. An individual who contracts Radiant Wasting from a surge with this component retains their affliction even after the surge's duration would otherwise end. Courage (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) The few against the many. The small against the great and terrible. The weak against the strong. Such are the battles faced by en evoker, and if she is to weather them she and her allies must stand fast with the courage to withstand any storm. For every 2m in the illumination's final cost, its target receives a +1 radiant bonus to AC, to a minimum bonus of +1. Denunciations (Empath, Stargazer) To be a magical girl is to be the very embodiment of mercy and forgiveness. It is rare for such beings to express true hatred... but simple anger is a different story entirely. The cosmos shudder at the righteous fury of an evoker, and the targets of their wrath feel fate itself conspiring against them. For every 4m of this illumination's cost, targets of the effect suffer a -1 penalty to all saving throws, to a minimum penalty of -1. Diamonds (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) Not easily is the light snuffed out, and a magical girl wields power to grant herself and her allies the strength of the candle that remains lit even in the fiercest of storms. The recipient of this surge gains DR 1/- for its duration. For each 2m of this illumination's cost, the DR granted by this component increases by 1. Isolation (Empath, Stargazer) There is power in a glorious alignment of comrades-at-arms. A whole that is often greater than the sum of its components parts. With the application of ruthless logic, then, the obvious way to strike at such a force is to shatter the very ties that lend it its power, leaving each to be ground into a lonely pile of dust. The target of this surge must make a will saving throw or be afflicted with a dire curse of isolation. The afflicted creature gains a Spell Resistance and Power Resistance of 15 + final mote cost of this illumination. This resistance is controlled by the evoker - she may choose freely whether to allow any given effect to pass through or whether to force it to roll spell or power resistance as usual. Additionally, for every 3m of this illumination's cost, the evoker may suppress a single ongoing magical effect currently affecting her target, chosen at random. The evoker may deliberately exclude any effects from this random selection, so long as she is aware of its presence on her target. Justice (Empath, Stargazer) The world is an unfair place, but where walk the wielders of light, justice follows close behind. Those marked by this surge receive a brand of either Innocence or Prosecution, chosen when the illumination is crafted. Whenever a target with a brand of Innocence is dealt damage, their attacker suffers 1 point of retributive damage for every 6 points of damage dealt. Whenever a target with a brand of Prosecution deals damage, they suffer retributive damage equal to 1 point for every 6 points of damage dealt. The application of either form of brand can be resisted with a successful will saving throw. For every 4m of this illumination's cost, the ratio of provoking damage to retributive damage improves – 4m raising the ration to to 1:5, 8m to 1:4, 12m to 1:3, 16m to 1:2, and 20m to 1:1. Might (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) The ideal warrior has no weakness, but even the most rigorous training will leave sometimes leave one cursing that their skills are hindered by their own feeble body. Unsurprisingly, given how young many evokers are when they first begin to wield their power, one of the most common surge components is one to reinforce and fortify natural potential. The recipient of the surge receives a +2 Enhancement bonus to an ability score chosen when the illumination is crafted. For every 3m of the illumination's cost, the evoker may add a +2 Enhancement bonus to another ability score. The same ability score can be chosen for the boost imparted by an additional rank multiple times, and the effects of each rank stack. For example, a 3m Might Surge could grant +2 Str/+2 Con, or +4 Str. Mockery (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) Laughter is death to fear. The most dreadful of villains can often be reduced to a spluttering buffoon with a few well-placed jibes, and devious plots are merely foolish when theatrics are countered by satire. When no targets for jest readily present themselves, the component of Mockery can induce the sort of catastrophic pratfall that might bring shame to even the most egotistical foe. For every 1m of the illumination's cost, its target suffers a -1 penalty to their next attack roll or skill check. This effect can be negated by a successful Will saving throw. When the target misses an attack, the effect of this component immediately ends. Other effects of the illumination persist for the usual duration. Resolve (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) When her allies are worn and battered by the trials they face, a magical girl may lend her radiance to bring new vigor to weary flesh and bone. For every 1m of this illumination's cost, targets of the surge are cured of 1d6 points of damage. After receiving healing from an illumination with the Resolve component, the target cannot benefit from the effects of this component for one minute. Targets under this restriction still receive the benefit of any other effects of an illumination, and benefit from other sources of healing normally. Sanctity (Empath, Stargazer) There are many strange and wicked things in the world, and at times it seems that each offers more gruesome torments than the last. Against such manifold terrors, an evoker must at times shield herself and her allies against attacks bearing all manner of unwholesome effects. For every 3m of this illumination's cost, targets of the effect gain a +1 bonus to all saving throws. Shape Components Awakening (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 0m) There is power buried deep within every evoker to rival the mightiest of heroes. To call upon that wellspring, even unknowingly, is to tap a near-limitless source of potential, and even the mightiest of surges can seem effortless when turned inward. The surge targets the evoker. Smiting (Champion, Empath) (Mote Cost: 1m) Traditionally, crafting a surge is an act of finesse and meticulous control, gathering radiant power in precise ratios to eventually unleash in a cascade of power. Still, some evokers prefer to just power up their weapon and hit things. A surge with this component empowers any single weapon she is currently wielding. The next time the magical girl makes a successful attack with that weapon, the target of her attack suffers the effects of the imbued surge along with those of the attack itself. If it is not discharged, the imbuement fades at the beginning of the evoker's next turn. Bolts (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 1m + 4m/rank beyond the first) Arcing power over great distances, the component of Bolts allows an evoker to provide aid to her allies (or woe to her enemies) even from across a battlefield. The surge is a ranged touch attack. Willing targets are hit automatically, but enemies must be struck with a ranged touch attack normally. The effect can target a single creature within a 30' base range. Each rank beyond the first allows the evoker to target an additional creature within range. Pulses (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 1m + 3m/rank beyond the first) While many struggle to channel them into singular applications, some evokers find it easier to simply let their surges of power wash out around them in a great flood. The suge is an aura affecting valid targets within a burst possessing a 5' radius for each rank of this component. Upon crafting the illumination, an evoker may choose if she wants the aura’s effect to target only allies, only enemies, or both. Inspiration (Magical Idol) (Mote Cost: 1m + 3m/rank beyond the first) Combining inner radiance with arcane artistry, the evoker channels her power into those who bear witness to her light. The surge may only be used while the evoker is engaged in bardic performance, and affects one willing creature of her choice who can see or hear her perform. Each rank beyond the first allows the evoker to target an additional creature who can see or hear her performance. Secondary Components Amplitude (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 1m/rank) Boosting the cohesion and longevity of a surge, this component allows the range of an illumination to be dramatically increased. For each rank of the Amplitude component applied to an illumination, its range is increased by an amount equal to its base range. This does not affect the radius, length, or other measurements of any potential Shape effects, and does not benefit illuminations whose Shape does not specify a base range. Purity (Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 2m/rank) True healing is beyond the powers of light, save in the rarest of circumstances, but the illuminations of a magical girl can nonetheless drive away many ills of the world – even if only for a time. The target of the surge may, for its duration, ignore one of the following effects for each rank of this component; Blinded, Confused, Cowering, Dazed, Dazzled, Deafened, Energy Drained, Exhausted, Fascinated, Fatigued, Frightened, Nauseated, Panicked, Paralyzed, Shaken, Sickened, or Turned. Which effects are suppressed must be chosen at illumination creation. Each selection of ‘Energy Drained’ suppresses only one negative level. The evoker must suppress Shaken before she can suppress Frightened, Frightened before Panicked or Cowering, Fatigued before Exhausted, Sickened before Nauseated, and Dazed before Paralyzed. These effects are not removed from their target, nor are they re-applied when this surge fades - this illumination merely suppresses the effects of the conditions affected. Awe (Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 3m) Throughout history, wielders of the light have held a special place in the hearts of the common people. In modern times, magical girls are revered as heroes and idols, and in ancient ones, it was not uncommon for them to bask in worship as the resplendent goddesses of their people. There is a fundamental awe in beholding the radiance and purity of light, capable of making knees weaken and bend. The target of the illumination must make a will save or fall prone. Burdens (Empath, Stargazer) Cost: 3m No heart is entirely free of darkness - nor should it be. The traces of shadow are what allow the mortal races to grasp the light with such fervor. Yet, the radiance of a magical girl can make even the lightest of hearts feel too heavy to bear, and the component of Burdens serves to convert metaphorical chains into literal ones, binding a creature with their own regrets. The target of the illumination must make a reflex save, or be entangled. Echoes (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 3m/rank) A magical girl’s surges of power burn brightly, but their effects fade all too swiftly at times. Though the initial rush of power lasts but a moment, it is possible with practice to maintain the echoes of power long enough to leave a lasting mark on the battlefield. For each rank of this component, the surge’s effects last an additional round. Oaths (Champion, Empath) (Mote Cost: 3m/rank) An evoker standing in defense of her friends will stand unwavering against impossible foes, and will allow nothing to stand between her and those she has sworn to protect. Whenever the target of an illumination with at least one rank in this component takes damage, the evoker may redirect up to 25% of that damage on to herself as a free action, regardless of distance. For every rank of this component beyond the first, the evoker may redirect an additional 25% of an attack's damage onto themselves when using this ability, up to a maximum of 100%. Mirage (Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 4m/rank) Calling upon the capricious nature of relative light and space, the Mirage component is a powerful defensive measure against those unable to pierce its trickery. The recipient of the surge gains a number of illusory duplicates equal to the number of ranks in this component. These duplicates share her space and mimic her actions, functioning identically to those created by the spell Mirror Image. Emptiness (Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 4m/rank) Better than most, evokers understand that there are few torments more terrible than loneliness and isolation. This isolation is not only a fitting punishment, but also at times a potent tactic in battle, leading to the inception of the rather brutal component of Emptiness. If one rank of the component is applied, the target of the surge must make a will save or be blinded or deafened, chosen when the illumination of crafted. If two ranks of the component are applied, the target suffers both effects on a failed save. Promises (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 3m/rank) A promise instilled by the power of light is not an easy thing to break, and the powers of a magical girl can give even fiends pause to question their attacks. The target of the illumination must make a will save or be rendered unable to attack a single target of the evoker’s choice for each rank in this effect. If the target of the illumination is not aware of any conscious enemies that would be excluded from this protection, this component has no effect on it. Heartbreak (Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 8m) Among the cruelest and darkest of all illuminations, the component of Heartbreak was born of unspeakable pain and tragedy. Those who wield it knowingly are dangerously close to a long fall into darkness, if indeed they still stand in the light at all. The target of the surge must make a will saving throw or experience a traumatic and ruthlessly focused memory suppression effect, binding all memories of friendship or kindness behind wrought doors of sickly radiance and sending the target into a blind rage of fear and betrayal. The target will spend each turn attacking the nearest creature, and is completely heedless of the difference between friend and foe. If the duration of the illumination is extended, each new round offers the victim of this illumination another opportunity to make a will save and shake off its effects. This is a mind-affecting effect. Category:Illuminations